No Recipe for Love
by candycanemaster
Summary: Start off with two OSP workers who like each other, and cook on a high flame. Add a team night and a drunken confession on video. And just for fun, throw in an ex boyfriend for an extra kick. Nallen.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Kensiiiii" Nell slurred as she tripped her way over back to the table. It was team night out and they were at a popular club.

"Nell you've had a little too much to drink. It's time to go home" Kensi told her as she sat Nell down.

"Who's that handsome guy? His eyes are so blueeee" Nell said, pointing to a guy.

"That's Callen" Kensi replied as Deeks got out his phone and starting recording.

"Callen? Hmm sounds familiar" Nell said, her eyes getting dreamy.

"Yes we work with him. What do you like about him?" Sam asked, grinning at Deeks

"Ooh he's so cute. Look at him. Do you think I can get his number?" Nell asked Deeks, looking right at his phone.

"I think you already have his number, but you can go ahead." Kensi smirked as Nell stumbled over to Callen.

* * *

"Look guys, he told me his name is Callen" Nell said a couple of minutes later, returning to the table with Callen.

"She's drunk isn't she?" Callen asked as he saw Deeks still recording.

"Yep" Sam and Eric replied together.

"You look sooo good in that shirrrrrt." Nell slurred, grabbing onto Callen's shirt.

"Thank you" Callen said, enjoying this side of drunken Nell.

"I think I love youuuu. Oh and your eyesss"

"That's great!" Kensi exclaimed, nudging Deeks happily.

"Maybe we should head out, you know" Nell said winking.

"Yes that's a great idea" Kensi butted in as Callen rolled his eyes.

"Nell Bell we've got to get you home. You're gonna have a killer headache tomorrow" Callen told her.

"Nell Bell? How do you know my name?" Nell asked, very confused.

"Magic" Callen replied.

"Oh I loooovee magic" Nell said, "maybe you can show me some of your 'magic'" she giggled.

"Callen's gonna take you home now Nelly" Deeks said

"Ooh see you guyyses on Monday" Nell said as Deeks stopped recording.

* * *

"God how did I get here?" Nell asked herself. Groaning at her pounding headache and looking around at the bare room she found herself on a bed almost completely naked. "Well I guess I know something that happened" she thought to herself as she felt bruises on her shoulders. Grabbing her clothes she hastily put them on before heading out to the kitchen where she froze when she saw Callen just in his track pants making breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Nell, aspirins on the table" Callen told her.

"Uh thanks" Nell said, trying to rewind and remember what happened. "Shit did I tell him I liked him?" she thought to herself.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, um Callen, what happened last night?" Nell asked

"Well we went out for team night, you got really drunk and I took you here since I have no idea where you live." He told her, sliding pancakes onto her plate.

"But we didn't, you know" she asked

"I would never take advantage of you, I slept on the floor" Callen told her.

"Uh, then why was I half naked and I have bruises?" she asked

"You tried to get me to have sex with you, and I kinda had to push you back. Sorry" Callen told her

"Oh god I must've been so drunk" Nell moaned

"Heh yeah" Callen told her

"Sorry when I felt the bruises, you know, 'cause I'm small.." Nell trailed off.

"Guys grab your shoulders and.. yeah I know" Callen said smiling shyly.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I can get Kensi to pick me up" Nell told him as she finished her pancakes.

"It's alright. I can take you back. Kensi's probably with Deeks anyway." Callen said shrugging and going to get a shirt.

"Thanks." Nell replied, grabbing her things.

* * *

"Yep this apartment block here." Nell told him as Callen pulled up into a car spot.

"Alright, see you Monday" Callen told her

"Crap" Nell said as she quickly slid down in the passenger's seat.

"What's wrong?" Callen asked her.

"Uh ex boyfriend who won't stop trying to get me back" Nell said

"Which one?" Callen asked, scanning the entrance.

"Medium height, dark brown hair, brown leather jacket" Nell replied.

"So are we just gonna camp here?"

"Nope. You're gonna come in with me" Nell told him.

"Wait what?" Callen asked as Nell tried to get herself up from under the glove compartment.

"Just pretend we're together, get in my apartment, and then you can head out" Nell said, nodding to herself.

"But then he can just walk up to your apartment?" Callen asked confused.

"I won't answer" Nell said smiling as Callen grabbed her hands to help her out.

* * *

"Katherine hey! I wanted to talk- wait who's this!?"

"Oh hi Nathan, this is my boyfriend Keller" Nell said breezily as she felt Callen's arm snake around her waist.

"Who's _this_?" Callen asked, pretending to be the impatient boyfriend

"Oh this is just my old friend Nathan." Nell replied

"Okay well we have to go-" Callen started

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" Nathan asked

"Yes, Keller and I have been going out for three months." Nell told him.

"But Kath-" he started

"Don't 'Kath' me, we're over" Nell told him as she took Callen's hand and led him to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the deal between you and him?" Callen asked as they went into Nell's apartment.

"We went out for a couple of months, I didn't like him." Nell said simply.

"So you broke up with him but he never really broke up with you."

"Exactly, although I went out with him over a year ago"

"Wow, and he hasn't quit?" Callen asked surprised.

"Nope" Nell said as she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

"Katherine, please listen to me" Nathan started as Nell opened the door.

"No. Nathan I'm over you, you should really find someone else." Nell told him as she closed the door.

"Wait" Nathan said as his foot blocked the door from closing.

"What's going on sweetheart?" Callen asked as he came to the door.

"Oh hi Keller" Nathan said nervously.

"Listen, Katherine's over you, maybe find someone who'll reciprocate the love you have for them." Callen said closing the door fully.

"Sweetheart? Really?" Nell asked as they made their way to the living room.

"What was I meant to say?" Callen asked.

"No it was fine, just weird hearing it from you." Nell said smiling.

"I better go. I'm meeting Sam and his family for lunch. See you Monday" Callen told Nell.

"Alright bye, and thanks again" Nell said, giving Callen a quick hug.

* * *

Monday morning came around and Nell walked into OPS to see herself on the big screen.

"Oh she's here, press play Eric!" Deeks sing songed.

_"You look sooo good in that shirrrrrt." Nell slurred, grabbing onto Callen's shirt._

_"Thank you" Callen said._

_"I think I love youuuu. Oh and your eyesss"_

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS!" Nell exclaimed, pushing Eric over and shutting down the video

"Nell" Kensi said, cocking her head downstairs, and Nell, taking the cue, went down with her.

* * *

"Hey Callen" Sam said smiling brightly as Callen walked into the bullpen a few minutes later.

"How was your Friday night?" Deeks said, guiding Callen into his chair.

"Fine" Callen replied

"And Nell?" Sam said

"Was really drunk, tried to have sex with me, and pretended that I was her boyfriend to get rid of her ex" Callen told them.

"Ouch" Deeks replied

"Does she know you're smitten about her?" Sam asked

"No way, and if either of you tell, you're dead." Callen said.

* * *

"So spill" Kensi said, as soon as they closed the door to the bathrooms.

"I woke up and Callen told me I tried to have sex with him, then he took me home and he pretended to be my boyfriend to get rid of my ex." Nell told her.

"Wait, you tried to have sex with him?" Kensi asked, eyes wide.

"I was drunk, he knew that" Nell said.

"Does he know you like him? You did say you loved him at the club." Kensi asked

"I don't know, I'm so stupid" Nell moaned.

"And your ex? You mean Nathan?" Kensi asked

"Yep"

"Nathan as in the one you broke up with last year?"

"Guy won't quit."

"I think you should tell Callen you like him" Kensi said.

"NO!"

"He likes you"

"What?" Nell asked

"It's so obvious, the little glances, he always takes your lunch order first, the way he got worried when your ear com stuffed up…" Kensi trailed off as someone else came into the bathroom.

* * *

"You know she likes you" Deeks told Callen.

"No she doesn't" he replied

"She did say she loved you at the club, and she wanted to have you" Sam said

"She was drunk" Callen told both of them.

"She's a good liar, but not good enough to lie when she's drunk" Deeks pointed out as Kensi and Nell came back into the bullpen.

"Hey Callen" Kensi said as she sat back in her seat next to him and Nell went back upstairs

"Hey Kens"

"Sooo, what happened on Friday?" she asked him

"I'm sure Nell already told you"

"Ugh, you two are worse than Deeks and I were" Kensi told him as Deeks's head popped up from looking at his computer

"Say my name Princess?" he asked

"Saying how Callen should man up and ask Nell out" Kensi said.

"You really should G" Sam said

"Yeah you like each other" Deeks added as Eric whistled

"Oh, saved by the whistle" Callen said as he raced into OPS.

* * *

"Okay Kens, you're going in the club by yourself and get the suspect's attention. Deeks and Nell will go together and get the information off the suspects phone, I'll be Kensi's backup, and Sam will stay in the car in case he gets spooked." Callen said as they were changing in wardrobe.

"Woah Kensalina you look hot. Damn" Deeks said grinning as Kensi came out in a short tight dress which showed a substantial amount of cleavage.

"You don't look back yourself" she replied, also grinning as she fixed up his tie and hair before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Woo Nell, you look good" Deeks said as she came out, looking over at Callen, who was not so subtly checking her out.

"What do you think Callen?" Kensi teased as both Callen and Nell fidgeted awkwardly.

"GOTTA GO PEOPLE" Eric yelled from OPS as they all scattered into their different cars.

* * *

"Suspect is headed towards Kensi now." Eric said as a man approached Kensi.

"Hey" he said flirtatiously as he put his hand on her forearm.

"Go Deeks and Nell" Eric said as Deeks and Nell pretended to be drunk and as Deeks bumped into the man, he sloshed his drink over him, quickly sprayed some tracking spray and Nell tagged his phone in a matter on moments.

"Good job guys" Callen's voice came through the ear coms.

"Sorry man" Deeks slurred as Kensi excused herself pretending to look disgusted.

"Damn you made me lose the hottie" the suspect moaned

"Shit, Nell, Nathan's here" Kensi said moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do I do!?" Nell asked, eyes scanning the place for the exit.

"Can't run, he has seen you and he's coming over" Kensi said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna scoot" Deeks said as he casually walked away.

"Deeks" Nell hissed as Deeks walked towards the exit.

"Callen get your ass over here" Kensi said into her mic as she winked at Nell.

"Hey Kath" Nathan said flirtatiously, looking around to see if she had come with someone.

"No Nathan. I told you. We're over." Nell said.

"Hey I can be so much better than Keller!" he protested, touching Nell's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Nell said harshly.

"Um hi?" Callen said as he came up beside Nell with a drink, Nathan immediately taking his hand off Nell's shoulder.

"Oh hi Keller, I was just here and I saw Kath and, um, you know, uh, um, um" Nathan said nervously.

"Ok nice talk, Kath and I have to go" Callen said, before leading Nell out.

* * *

"We're heading back" Sam's voice rang out over the ear coms.

"Meet you there" Callen said, before he and Nell turned off their ear coms.

"LAPD has gone and arrested our suspect, well done today team" Hetty said as the team walked into the bullpen and headed over to the wardrobe.

"And another team has gone and found the buyers, thanks to my tech work" Eric said nonchalantly as Deeks gave him a high five.

"So, do you guys want to come over to ours for dinner? We can do barbeque." Kensi said as Deeks put his arm around her waist and dropped a kiss on her head.

"It's like 11o'clock at night" Callen pointed out.

"So?" Deeks asked.

"I'm in. Michelle's away with the kids and I'm hungry" Sam said grinning.

"Free food? I'm in too" Eric said

"Sorry guys I'm tired." Nell said yawning.

"Yeah I should try and get some sleep too" Callen added.

"And I've got to meet an old friend tomorrow morning. Can't have a late night. But all of you have tomorrow off" Hetty apologised

"Well Callen can you take Nell home? I drove her today" Eric asked.

"Of course" Callen replied, inwardly rolling his eyes as Sam raised one eyebrow and looking from Nell to him.

* * *

"Oh crap" Nell said as they pulled up to the street of her apartment block, police cars parked out the front, lights flashing and her neighbours out on the street.

"What's going on?" Callen asked as they got out of the car and walked up to the officer there.

"What's happening?" Nell asked him.

"Sorry Ma'am, but late this afternoon a man brought toxic substances into this complex and we can't allow anyone to enter until it has been thoroughly cleaned out." The man said apologetically.

"When do you think it'll be gone?" Nell asked.

"Around a week to be completely sure it's gone. So you can't re-enter until then. Sorry." the man replied as he turned to talk to someone else.

"That's alright, you can just stay with me" Callen said as they walked back into the car.

"I have no clothes, or anything though" Nell said as they started driving to Callen's house.

"That's alright. You can borrow mine, and you and Kensi can go shopping or something"

"Oh alright, if that's okay" Nell said yawning.

* * *

"Nell, Nell wake up" Callen said as he gently shook Nell.

"Mhfhgabbfe" Nell responded, still asleep.

"Alright, don't kill me" Callen said as he picked Nell up bridal style and carried her into his house, putting her down on the bed and jogging back out to lock up his car and door.

* * *

"Hey um Deeks?" Nell asked the next morning.

"Whadya case?" Deeks said sleepily.

"Uh no could you pass the phone to Kensi?" Nell asked

"Mmokay" Deeks responded.

"Hey girl" Kensi said, sounding a lot more awake.

"Hey Kens, listen, I'm at Callen's house 'cause there was some toxic stuff at my apartment block and I'm not gonna be able to get in for a week. Can we go shopping?" Nell asked, almost sounding like a plea.

"Sure Nell, Hetty gave us today off right?" Kensi asked.

"Yep, 'cause the case went so late last night. Alright can you come and pick me up? And why is Deeks still home? Isn't he out surfing?" Nell asked as she walked out into the kitchen.

"Uhh I may or may not have tired him out last night with certain activities. And I'll be there in 20" Kensi said as Nell smirked.

"Alright see you" she said as Callen poured her a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Going out with Kensi?" Callen asked as Nell nodded.

"Yeah she'll be here in 20. Are you sure you want me to stay here for a week? I could just stay with Kensi" Nell asked.

"Nah it's no biggie" Callen said shrugging.

"At least sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor" Nell said as she washed out her cup.

"No it's fine" Callen said shaking his head.

"Okay, but if you want to swap I'm fine with that" Nell said smiling as she went to take a shower.

* * *

"Hey Kens" Callen said as he opened his door.

"Hey Callen" Kensi said as she was swept up into a hug.

"What?" Callen said as Kensi looked at him strangely when they broke the hug.

"Someone's in a lovey dovey mood today" Kensi said smirking.

"Can't I hug my favourite sister?" Callen said

"You can hug me anytime, although the last time you hugged me was when we were undercover a year ago. As I said, someone's feeling the love, and I think I know why" Kensi said grinning widely and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey Kens" Nell said walking into the room, and saving Callen.

"Hey Nell. Callen, we're not done with this" Kensi said as Callen sighed.

"Not done with what?" Nell asked.

"Bonding time and talking about… girls" Kensi said as she pushed Nell out of the house, winked at Callen and left.

* * *

"So, what do you need?" Kensi asked as they arrived at the shopping mall.

"Clothes, toiletries to last a week" Nell said as they walked in.

"We should really get you more date clothes" Kensi said as Nell looked confused.

"Why? I'm not going out with anyone" Nell said.

"Yeah but when you start going out with Callen you need to dress up a little" Kensi said smiling brightly.

"Bu- wha-" Nell spluttered.

"You like him, he likes you, it's only a matter of time. OOH _Victoria's Secret_. We need some stuff from here" Kensi said as she walked into the shop, Nell tagging along behind her wearing a shocked expression on her face. _She thinks we're going to go out?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Man this is awkward" Callen said as he and Deeks walked into _Victoria's Secret_. Deeks had managed to get Callen out of the house saying he needed some 'bro time'.

"Dude, when you go out with Nell, you're gonna need to get her gifts once in a while. I'm just preparing you, plus, it's not just bras and whatever, they have other stuff here too" Deeks said as he started roaming the shop, not bothered by the strange glances he was getting.

"Everyone's staring" Callen muttered as Deeks smiled and motioned for a sales assistant to come over.

"Trust me Callen, when she's in the bedroom wearing, well, _whatever_, a few weird glances is all worth getting a gift from here" Deeks said.

"Yeah but these _gifts_?" Callen asked as Deeks stopped at the bra section; a sales assistant walking towards them.

"You may as well buy her something that you're going to like and see as well" Deeks said shrugging.

"Hi, welcome to _Victoria's Secret_. Can I help you?" the sales assistant asked.

"Yeah sure. My buddy here needs a present for his soon to be girlfriend" Deeks said, shoving Callen towards the sales assistant, who immediately brought him over to a section of lingerie as Deeks's phone began to ring.

"Hey babe" Deeks said answering his phone as he watched the sales assistant bombard Callen with garments.

"Deeks! What the hell are you doing here? Nell's flipping out" Kensi hissed as Deeks yelped at the loudness of her voice.

"Kens? Where are you?" Deeks said looking around and spotting Kensi over by a section of swimwear, which a very embarrassed Nell trying to hide behind her.

"Get over here" Kensi said hanging up her phone as Deeks sauntered over.

* * *

"Hey Princess, what are you doing here?" Deeks asked.

"Getting new bikinis with Nell, and maybe some other stuff, that you _won't_ get to see if you don't get Callen out of here" Kensi said annoyed.

"Hey hey I only brought Callen here for bro time, and so he can get an idea of things to get Nell when they start going out" Deeks said as Nell cleared her throat.

"Hello? I'm still here, and we're not going out" Nell said as she squeaked and ran into the changing rooms as Callen walked towards them.

"Okay, that makes sense. Sorry, Nell freaked out when she saw you two here." Kensi said nodding, before giving Deeks a quick kiss and going after Nell.

"Can we get out of here? And don't tell me Nell's here too" Callen said.

"Yeah man, she's getting stuff as well" Deeks said laughing.

"This isn't funny" Callen said groaning.

"Okay we can leave, but remember that girls love this place" Deeks said as they walked out of the shop.

* * *

"Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing" Nell said as she tried on the first bikini in the heap Kensi had picked out for her.

"Relax, at least you're both kind of on the same page" Kensi said from the other change room as she also tried on a bikini.

"I don't really wear bikinis often" Nell said as she pulled her curtain back.

"When you and Callen start going out, we're going on double dates and Deeks will pick the beach for at least half of them. Unless you plan on wearing a one piece you're gonna have to buy some" Kensi said as she pulled her curtain back and walked into Nell's area.

"I don't know" Nell said as she self-consciously tugged on the bikini top.

"Nell you look amazing, you definitely have the body, so why not show it off a little? Callen's gonna flip out when he sees this" Kensi said, smiling at the analyst.

"Speak for yourself, Deeks is going to as well" Nell said as she looked at the bikini Kensi had chosen.

"Heh, remember, '_anything in a skirt sets off his spidey-senses'_. Anything that shows off a fair amount of skin he loves" Kensi said grinning.

"Alright, I guess I'll get this one then" Nell said smiling.

"That's better" Kensi said as they changed and proceeded to look around the store.

* * *

"So, when are you gonna ask Nell out?" Deeks asked Callen as they went into another shop.

"I don't know" Callen said groaning.

"Well we definitely know you like each other and judging by the bikinis the girls were looking at, we're looking at double dates in the very near future" Deeks said as got his phone out.

"How am I gonna ask her?" Callen said as he wandered around the store.

"You have to figure that one out by yourself man, I don't want in 30 years to be like 'yeah I planned out how your grandpa asked your grandma out'" Deeks said as he walked over to a sales assistant.

"You think we'll have kids?" Callen asked as his jaw dropped.

"Hi, I'm looking for some shirts and jackets for my friend here. Here are his measurements, and I want something that makes his eyes pop, his girlfriend will love that. Henrietta Lange recommended this store" Deeks said ignoring Callen and handing over his phone which had the measurements on them.

"Absolutely. Henrietta and I go way back, she saved me from deep trouble." the sales assistant said as he went around collecting shirts.

"What are you doing?" Callen hissed as Deeks took the shirts and pushed Callen into the changing rooms.

"Hetty picks out all your clothes, so she gave me your measurements and you're gonna buy some. You don't want Nell to think you can't get your own clothes do you?" Deeks asked as Callen started changing.

"Nell knows that Hetty picks out all my clothes though" Callen said through the curtain.

"Doesn't matter" Deeks said as Callen came out.

"Okay?" Callen asked as Deeks grinned.

"Perfect. We're getting all of those, and we'll probably get a discount because of Hetty's connection" Deeks said as Callen went back to change.

* * *

"So, what happened last night? Did Callen just offer his house?" Kensi asked as they walked into another shop.

"Yeah, well, I had to go somewhere I guess" Nell said.

"He only has one bed yeah?" Kensi asked grinning as she started expertly combing through the racks.

"For your information he slept on the floor" Nell said as she took the dresses Kensi was pulling out.

"Why don't you guys just share a bed?" Kensi asked innocently as she guided Nell to the changing rooms.

"Kens, I like Callen, but wouldn't that just be awkward" Nell asked as she pulled the curtain and tried on the clothes.

"No, it's not like you're going to be sleeping together, unless you are going to be" Kensi said as Nell pulled back the curtain and rolled her eyes.

"No we're not" Nell said as she looked into the mirror.

"Looking good" Kensi said nodding as Nell had to agree. Kensi knew exactly what dresses would flatter her figure.

"We still have to get the essentials, I can't just wear these around" Nell said as she went back to change.

"I'm sure Callen wouldn't mind" Kensi said as her phone started ringing.

"Well I can't go to work wearing just bikinis, bras and semi-formal dresses" Nell said.

"Hey Deeks" Kensi said answering her phone.

"Hey Sunshine, wanna meet up for lunch with Callen and me?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah sure, Nell's just changing. We gotta get some more stuff, meet you in the food court in 30" Kensi said hanging up.

* * *

"So, how was your shopping trip ladies?" Deeks asked as they sat down with their food.

"Good. I'm set for the week" Nell said

"And beyond" Kensi added as Nell blushed and Callen shifted uncomfortably.

"Same here. Good bro time I reckon" Deeks said as Callen nodded.

"Oh no no no not already" Nell said as she scrambled out of her chair.

"What?" Deeks asked as he looked around.

"My mum's here" Nell said from under the table.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong with your mum being here?" Callen asked.

"Uhh, how about the fact that she thinks I'm still with Nathan" Nell said.

"What?" Callen asked, shocked.

"Yeah if she knew I lived alone she would've come and lived with me, or gotten one of my brothers to come and live with me, which CANNOT happen" Nell said.

"Well then just say that you're living with Callen" Kensi said.

"Yeah it's true" Deeks agreed.

"Uh oh" Kensi said as Nell's ringtone blasted out loudly, gaining the attention of Nell's mum.

* * *

"Sweetheart! What are you doing on the floor?" Nell's mum asked as she hurried over.

"Hey mum, oh just dropped my keys" Nell said as she was pulled into a big hug.

"Where's Nathan? And who are these people" Nell's mum asked.

"Uh, um, we broke up. This is Callen" Nell said as Callen stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Nell's mum said, a weird look crossing her face as she shook Callen's hand.

"He's my, uh, boyfriend, and um, I'm living with him" Nell fumbled out.

"You just moved from Nathan straight to this man?" Nell's mum asked curiously.

"Um, no Nell was living with me" Kensi piped up as Nell exhaled softly.

"Do you all know each other?" Nell's mum asked.

"Yes Ma'am we work together" Callen replied.

"Oh um, great. Nell, can I speak with you sweetheart?" Nell's mum asked as she pulled Nell aside.

* * *

"Well that was weird" Kensi said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Right?" Callen agreed.

"She looked at you like you were something dangerous" Deeks said as he finished off his lunch.

"Well where does Nell's mum think she works?" Callen asked.

"No idea" Kensi and Deeks said at the same time as Nell and her mum came back.

* * *

"Um mum why don't you grab lunch and join us?" Nell asked.

"Sounds great" Nell's mum said as she walked off to buy something to eat.

"Okay, she thinks we work in television. I'm a news editor" Nell said as she sat back down.

"Okay, but what is she doing here?" Deeks asked.

"Visiting me. She usually comes a couple of times a year but she came early this time. I gotta talk to Hetty about my hours" Nell said sighing.

"Where is she staying?" Kensi asked.

"Hotel" Nell replied as her mum came back over.

* * *

"How long are you in LA for Mrs Jones?" Callen asked as she pulled a chair up.

"Oh just for the week, and please, call me Audrey" Nell's mum said as her phone rang and she excused herself.

"We gotta head into work now" Deeks said as he and Kensi stood up.

"Hetty gave us the day off" Callen pointed out.

"Paperwork from LAPD, and this one is just slow at paperwork in general" Deeks said as he received a pout from Kensi.

"Alright see you guys later" Nell said as the two of them walked away.

"Darling, there was a mix up in reservations, the hotel doesn't have my room until the day after tomorrow" Audrey said as she hurried back to the table.

"Oh" Nell said awkwardly, glancing at Callen.

"You can stay with us, um we might have to get a few things before hand, and we have to head into work for the afternoon news, so I'll give you our address and you can come around 5?" Callen offered.

"Sounds great. Thank you so much" Audrey said as she finished up her lunch and walked towards other shops.

"We gotta get furniture" Callen said as she walked away.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this" Nell said for the 15th time as they walked around the bedding aisles.

"Nell it's fine. I should probably have beds anyway" Callen replied as he motioned for a sales assistant.

"Yeah but my mum thinks we're together" Nell whispered.

"So we sleep in the same bed. Think of it as undercover training." Callen said as he turned towards the sales assistant.

"Hi, were you needing some assistance?" the employee asked politely.

"Um yes I need-" Callen started.

"Oh Mr Craig?" the employee asked.

"Um yes" Callen said, frowning at the use of one of his old aliases.

"We had a call a couple of hours ago, we were told to tell you that an order has already been placed for a bed, sofa bed, a dining table, three couches, two coffee tables, eight seating chairs and four bar stools. A special arrangement was made so they should be arriving in about half an hour at your house" the employee said.

"Um, right thank you very much" Callen said as the sales assistant walked away.

"Hetty?" Nell asked.

"Better ask" Callen replied as they walked out of the store.

* * *

"Yep it was Hetty" Callen said as he got off the phone.

"How did she know?" Nell wondered aloud.

"I have no idea. And Deeks and Kensi wouldn't have known," Callen said.

"I'm going for ninja" Nell said.

"Yeah, and she also got bedding stuff, rugs, cutlery, and basically the rest of my house" Callen said shaking his head.

"Better head on back to yours so that we don't miss the deliveries" Nell said, hurrying back to the car.

* * *

"So Hetty's changing my hours to suit a news editor" Nell said as they pulled up to the house.

"Good" Callen said nodding as he motioned for the delivery men and women to bring in the furniture.

"Callen I'm really sorry about this whole mess. Just get the receipts and I'll pay for all this" Nell said as she followed Callen into the kitchen, where they were unloading the supplies.

"Nell, it's fine" Callen said, turning to face Nell and putting his hands on her shoulders. "I need furniture and Hetty's paying for all this, and plus I like having you around" Callen said smiling as he went back outside to direct the next truck coming, and leaving Nell with a goofy grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kensi!" Nell said happily as Kensi answered the phone.

"Hey Nell, what's up?" Kensi asked.

"I think I like Callen" Nell said, leaning on the counter.

"Tell me something that's new. Did he ask you out?" Kensi asked.

"Uh no" Nell replied

"Sooo?" Kensi asked

"He said that he liked having me around" Nell said dreamily.

"Well then Deeks and I send our early congratulations, because you're about to get asked out" Kensi said as Nell gasped.

"You don't know that?" Nell said.

"Wake up sister, I've known Callen for years, just make sure you say yes alright?" Kensi asked.

"Sure. I gotta go and help redecorate this place" Nell said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Hey Nell could you grab the hooks and start putting these pictures up?" Callen asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Sure" Nell said as she took the pictures and almost dropped them when she saw them.

"And I really like you Nell, and I was probably wasn't going to ask so soon, but maybe you wanna go out?" Callen asked.

"Um, yeah, I mean yes, uh, sure" Nell said cutely as Callen smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh yeah, and I got some pictures of us from the party a couple of weeks ago and some random ones from team bonding so your mum won't think you just moved in" Callen said.

"Wow, thanks. Um, after this I better get our dresser and closet organised" Nell said, Callen grinning as Nell used the word 'our'.

* * *

"Hey man" Sam said as he picked up the phone.

"Okay long story short. Nell's place is being fumigated or something. She went shopping with Kens and I went with Deeks and we saw her mum who's unexpectedly in town and needs somewhere to stay so she's staying with us. Nell and I are going out now. Hetty arranged for furniture and homey things to be delivered and I've got most of the stuff moved in but I need some muscle big guy" Callen rushed out in to the phone.

"Man that's great! I'll be over in 10" Sam said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Those photos look great" Sam said as he came out of the guest room, swinging his arms and stretching from carrying the heavy vanity.

"Thanks Sam" Nell said as she got off the step ladder and stood back to have a look.

"Thanks for coming Sam" Callen said as he gave him a bro hug.

"Big step little guy" Sam said as he and Callen helped the last of the furniture guys to bring in the couches.

"Bed set up?" Sam asked as they put the couch down. Nell immediately putting the throw pillows on them, and grabbing magazines to put on the coffee table.

"Yep. Hetty's thought of everything. I don't think Audrey will suspect a thing" Callen said.

"Audrey?" Sam asked.

"Nell's mum" Callen replied as Sam smirked.

"First name basis already" Sam said as he checked out the place.

"Guess so man" Callen said.

"Have you got a place for your guns and stuff? You can't just have it strapped to your waist 24/7 now" Sam asked as he grabbed some of the dining chairs and put them in place.

"Uh, good question" Callen said as he helped Sam.

"So?" Sam asked.

"Well the toilet is bulletproof, and has no windows, so I would put a couple of guns there. The bedroom can be where our normal guns are, and I'll put a safe behind a picture or something" Callen said as Sam nodded.

"Alright, I better head off, those dance recitals are becoming more frequent" Sam said as he left.

* * *

"Hi" Audrey said as Nell opened the door a few hours later.

"Hey mum" Nell said as she hugged her mother.

"Audrey" Callen greeted her as he took her bags into the guest room.

"Wow this place is nice" Audrey said as she looked around.

"Thanks" Nell said.

"Nell decorated it herself. She's got that flare" Callen said as he came out of the guest room.

"Ohh this picture is adorable" Audrey said as she looked at the photos that Nell had put up.

"Yeah that was taken a couple of weeks ago" Nell said as she smiled at the picture of her and Callen at the beach.

"Oh sweetheart don't you need to go to work?" Audrey asked.

"Nup, boss gave Callen and I the day off because some interns are taking their tests today" Nell smoothly lied.

"Oh well, if you don't mind I'm going to sleep early. I had dinner just before. These time differences will be the death of me. Good night" Audrey said as Callen and Nell said their good nights to her.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Callen asked as they went into the kitchen.

"Uh, whatever you're going to have" Nell said as she sat on a bar stool at the bench.

"Pasta alright?" Callen asked.

"Yeah sure" Nell said as she watched Callen grab the pasta and sauce.

"So what's happening tomorrow?" Callen asked.

"Well we're both going into work, and I'm getting off early to have dinner with mum. She'll be out visiting some friends all day" Nell said as Callen nodded.

"She have a car?" Callen asked.

"Uh I didn't ask. I think she came by cab" Nell said.

"Alright. How 'bout she takes your car and we can take mine?" Callen asked.

"Sounds good" Nell said smiling.

* * *

"So, uh good night" Nell said as she awkwardly stood in Callen's room an hour later, dinner having already been consumed.

"Come on Nell, just think of it as going undercover" Callen said as he took his t shirt off and got into bed, motioning for Nell to come.

"Uh alright" Nell said as she too slid into bed.

"Calm down. The beds are separate. The cover on top makes it look like one bed.

"Oh okay" Nell said relieved as she hopped into bed.

"Good night" Callen said as he pressed a kiss into her temple.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning" Callen said as Nell awoke the next morning.

"Hey" Nell said as she watched as Callen did push ups on the floor.

"How'd you sleep?" Callen asked.

"Pretty good. Uh, why are you doing push ups on the floor?" Nell asked.

"Well I usually go for runs around 4am, but your mum's here so I couldn't. Just working out in here" Callen said as he finished his set, before grabbing a towel and clothes and heading into the ensuite.

* * *

"Morning mum" Nell said as she came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" Audrey said as she hugged her daughter.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Nell asked.

"Oh I'm seeing Hailey for breakfast. I'll probably be back around 5:30 so we can go out for dinner" Audrey said.

"Oh sounds good" Nell said as she grabbed cereal, pouring two bowels and starting the coffee.

"Morning" Callen said as he came out of the room, dressed in a blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Hi" Audrey said as she studied Callen as he took a bowl of cereal, smiling at Nell.

"Uh mum, you're staring" Nell said as Audrey snapped out of her gaze.

"Oh, uh, yes, um, I've gotta go now. See you two tonight" Audrey said as Nell gave her the keys to her car.

"That was weird" Nell said as she shut the door.

"Yeah, she was studying me" Callen said as he got milk for the cereal.

"Well she _has_ only just met you" Nell said as Callen passed the milk to her.

"No this was a different studying, a trained studying. Hey was your mum ever in law enforcement?" Callen asked.

"Uh, I don't think so. Do you think she was?" Nell asked shocked.

"I dunno. Anyway, let's finish this up and head to work" Callen said as he grabbed his coffee.

* * *

"Federal 360 Co worker evaluation" Callen muttered as he picked up the next file in his 'in' pile. There were no new cases and so the agents were working on paper work.

"Give me a perfect score… for everything" Kensi said grinning as she turned from her computer to look at Callen.

"I've saved your life more times than Kensi, and I'm your partner! Give me a perfect score too" Sam said from across the bullpen.

"And if I wasn't here then Sam probably wouldn't be here and Kensi definitely wouldn't be here, so I get a perfect score too" Deeks said as he got up to make a coffee.

"Hey!" Kensi protested.

"It's the truth sweetheart. I've saved your ass many times, and looked at it 1000 times more" Deeks said as he poured his coffee, Kensi rolling her eyes.

"I can't give you all perfect scores for everything, I did that a few years ago and Hetty made me redo them." Callen said sighing.

"But what if it's true?" Kensi asked as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Mr Callen if you value your job here you are to complete this assignment correctly and accurately" Hetty said suddenly and loudly as she rode her segway past the bullpen and into the tunnel, scaring Deeks and causing him to spill his coffee.

"AAAHH. Her timing is scary" Deeks said as he groaned at the spilt coffee on the floor.

* * *

"So partner, you get to choose the lunch spot" Sam said as they walked out to get lunch.

"Done" Callen said as he went straight to the kebab shop, ordering seven.

"And, you're invited to dinner at our house tomorrow night, Michelle's making your favourite, and you can bring Nell and Audrey." Sam said as Callen got out his wallet.

"Thanks" Callen said as he took the kebabs and they headed back to their car.

"And I'll pick you and Nell up for work for the rest of the week." Sam said as they drove off.

"Wow, thanks big guy." Callen said as they headed back to OSP.

* * *

"Hey" Nell said as she and Eric bumbled down the stairs.

"Hey Sweetheart" Callen said as he handed her and Eric their lunches.

"Whatcha working on?" Nell asked as she got a chair and sat next to Callen.

"Co worker evaluations, and just between you and me, I think I can get some serious use out of the big guy. He's buttering me up" Callen whispered, causing Nell to stifle a laugh and Sam to look up.

"Everything alright partner?" Sam asked as Nell chuckled.

"Just peachy" Callen replied, taking a bite of his lunch.

"So, no cases?" Deeks asked as they finished up lunch.

"I guess the bad guys decided to take a break for once" Eric said as he roller-skated around OSP.

"You know Hetty can technically give you an official warning for doing that" Sam said as Eric nearly crashed into an intern.

"She's not here" Eric said as he skated to a stop in the bullpen.

"Okay, can I just remind you of the laptop incident?" Deeks said.

"Yeah but like seriously, how many awesome tech operators are there that can do what I do?" Eric asked.

"Probably enough that if you get fired, Hetty will just call one of them" Sam said.

"Haha" Eric said sarcastically as he took off his skates.

"Oh you spoke too soon, I got a case" Nell said as her tablet chimed.

"Oh what?" Deeks complained.

"We'll go through it and see you guys in OPS in 20" Nell said as she and Eric went upstairs to work out the case.

* * *

"Damn it guys he's coming back your way" Sam yelled as he and Callen chased their suspect a few hours later

"Uh no one's coming" Kensi said.

"He went through the basement" Eric said from OPS.

"Alright Nelly Belly, you ready?" Deeks asked into his com as the suspect came her way.

"Yep" Nell said as the suspect burst through the door.

"WHOA" the suspect said as he stopped.

"NCIS. On your knees and hands on your head" Nell said as the suspect complied. Nell tucked her gun away and got out her cuffs.

"Sucker" the suspect yelled as he got up and punched Nell, who thankfully moved and only got hit on the arm.

"Seriously?" Nell asked as she pushed the suspect down as Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi came running through the door.

"Bad move, bad guy" Deeks said as Nell lifted her sleeve to where a bruise was already forming.

"We'll get him back to the boatshed. Deeks take Kensi and Nell back to OPS" Sam said as Callen cuffed the suspect.

"When did you start giving out orders big guy?" Callen asked as they all walked out of the building.

"Since now" Sam said as they got into their cars.

* * *

"Shoot. So what am I meant to do?" Callen heard Nell's voice as he and Sam walked back into OSP.

"Well the ice is helping the swelling a little but you're gonna have to wear long sleeves for the rest of the time your mum's here" Kensi said as the boys came into the bullpen.

"Okay well I gotta head off to meet her for dinner" Nell said as she grabbed her bag.

"Take the car, I'll tag a ride with Sam" Callen said as he tossed Nell his keys.

"Thanks" Nell said as she caught them.

"Oh, and if your mum sees the bruise she'll freak about Callen so make sure you hide it Belly" Deeks said seriously.

"What?" Nell asked.

"Abusive boyfriend thing, so make sure you wear that black top thing you wore last Saturday" Kensi said. "And don't draw attention to your arms otherwise she'll see the bump"

"Okay got it" Nell said, hoping that her mum wouldn't notice the bruise.


End file.
